


A Cruel Kindness

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack breaks up with Ianto</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Cruel Kindness  
> Characters: Jack and Ianto  
> Rating: 15+  
> Notes: Written for the prompt drift at tw100 on LiveJournal.  
> Summary: Jack breaks up with Ianto.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

"We've drifted apart, Ianto."

"Bullshit, Jack. You have to be settled before you can drift. You left and I know it was awful but..." Ianto pauses, "we never did have that date but it was good before. I don't know if you've gone off me, if the spark's gone but I thought we had something."

"Don't over-estimate good sex, Ianto." Jack ignores the hurt look and pleading eyes. "We wouldn't work long-term."

Ianto leaves, slamming the door. Jack sighs. It's his fifth time jump to try saving Ianto and Steven. He hopes Ianto hates him enough now to consider leaving.


End file.
